The purpose of this study is to determine the toxicity and tolerance of Adriamycin/Bleomycin/Vincristine (ABV) cytotoxic chemotherapy and either ddI or ddC (investigational antiretroviral agents) when given together in patients with advanced cutaneous or visceral Kaposi's sarcoma.